Ouka Hayasaka
Ouka Hayasaka (早坂桜花 Hayasaka Ōuka) is the older twin sister of Shusui Hayasaka, and student president of Ginsei Private Academy. Along with her brother, she was a Familiar of the L.X.E. but eventually left and began to work for Papillon, to save Kazuki. Appearance Ouka is a fairly tall and slim girl with grey-blue eyes and long, straight, hime cut dark brown hair. She is most commonly seen wearing the Ginsei Academy female school uniform. Personality She is a very polite, soft spoken and well mannered girl. She is almost always very calm and collected even in confrontations which she often prefers to avoid. She is very caring as shown when she shows her concern for Kazuki when he was overworking himself and her brother whom she cares deeply for. Underneath her innocent exterior she is extremely intelligent and calculating, often using her status and innocent looks to her advantage. Shusui noted at the end of the series that she has an evil streak. Like her brother she becomes obsessed with their dream, to become homunculi so that they can live together forever, she even joins the L.X.E. alongside her brother for this cause. Eventually however she realizes what they are doing was wrong and learns to have faith in other people. At this point she even cries in happiness over the fact she can trust other people. Ouka is not unflappable however, has she has be rather heavily (but understandably) shocked by many of Papillons truly outrageous antics (namely the time he went to the beach in his underwear). History As young kids Ouka and her brother lived in a in a one bedroom apartment with their mother but no father where they all used to play the marriage game together which made them all happy. Whenever their mother had to go to work, she told them to stay inside, telling them that it was dangerous outside. One morning their mother wouldn't wake up so they decided to play the wedding game again until they realized that her body was "coming apart" and surrounded by flies. Not being taught the concept of death, the twins were confused and scared and tried to leave the apartment to get help. They see that the door has several padlocks around it causing them to shout for help. Despite their cries for help nobody gets involved until sometime later when the police arrive to arrest Mayumi Hayasaka, their mother for the kidnapping of two children. It was revealed that Mayumi was not their real mother but a woman who had an affair with their real father and after the the affair ended kidnapped the twins 3 years ago. The twins were found in a state of severe malnutrition and dehydration and were quickly taken to hospital. After being raised by another woman for 3 years their birth parents no longer considered them their own children. The twins wake up and eventually realize the truth and decide to leave the hospital, however they end up living rough in the park. Eventually the twins are taken in by the L.X.E. after Shusui had an encounter with Dr. Butterfly and Moonface. Plot L.X.E. Arc At the student council meeting when Kazuki falls asleep, Ouka giggles says that he must be exhausted. When Kazuki wakes up she asks him if he slept well and introduces herself as the student council president. The next day she watches as Kazuki continuously falls asleep in soccer. Later that day when it is raining she passes her umbrella to Kazuki and Tokiko and tells them she is going to wait for her brother to finish practice then go home with him. She then tells Kazuki that he shouldn't overexert himself. As she is watching Shusui practicing at the kendo club, Kazuki and his friends arrive to return her umbrella as his friends have enough. Kazuki comments that Shusui is really good but Ouka says that he is good but there is nobody now who can push him and help him improve. She watches on as Kazuki challenges Shusui in a sparring match and is subsequently beaten. Later that evening Shusui and Ouka visit the L.X.E. base where Moonface asks for the password. Dr. Butterfly tells the twins that there is an alchemist warrior hiding in Ginsei Academy and gives them a mission to find and eliminate the warrior, however he tells them to be discreet as they intend to hold the feast for Victor's return. Butterfly passes them each a Kakugane and tells them that if he succeed in their mission, they may keep them and that he will grant their dearest wish. Moonface then wishes them good luck before they leave. In the hallway, they are confronted by Tai and Shi who are annoyed that they have been given the mission to kill the alchemist warrior instead of them. Ouka explains that they were given the mission as they attend the target's school and would not stand out. Tai attempts to grab Ouka to take her Kakugane but Shusui activates his Buso Renkin for a split second and slices Tai's arm into pieces. She shouts at her brother and apologizes to Tai and Shi, telling them she will give Shusui a good talking to, she then tells them that they don't have the authority to change the mission and that they should take it up with Dr. Butterfly. In the street Ouka talks about how they are best suited for the mission and about how they are close to achieving their dream, the twins then hold hands and walk off. The next day while Shusui is practicing with Kazuki again, she checks the computers looking up new students or teachers who might be the target and sees Tokiko's name which makes her suspicious. Dr. Butterfly calls Ouka for her report of the first phase of the mission. She tells him that she has gathered data on all the students and teachers and that she will begin to narrow down her search. Butterfly tells her to proceed with care as they do not know what precautions the alchemist warriors have taken at the school and tells her not to leave any witnesses. Afterwards she meets with the other when herself, Tokiko and Mahiro decide to get some tea. In the anime they go to the bathhouse along with the boys. Ouka asks them both about their families, Mahiro says that her parents are working overseas while Tokiko tells her that her parents passed away a long time ago. Ouka tells Mahiro that she must be jealous as her brother has a girlfriend like Tokiko, before Mahiro can give a proper reply Tokiko yells out that she and Kazuki aren't in that kind of relationship. Ouka quickly receives a call from Shusui and goes to meet him to talk about them being watched by Papillon, he asks Ouka if he should get rid of him if he gets in the way, Ouka tells him not to as they are meant to be discreet. The next day she seas Tokiko in the hallway but the two are quickly confronted by the Tai and Shi who who run at them. Kazuki and Shusui quickly arrive where Kazuki intervenes by activating his Buso Renkin, yelling at Ouka to run away and subsequently revealing that he is their target. Kazuki gets the homunculi to follow him while telling Shusui to stay with Ouka. Tokiko also follows Kazuki while telling Shusui and Ouka to stay there, which also reveals her status as an alchemist warrior. After Shusui quickly destroys Tai, Ouka activates her Buso Renkin from afar and shoots a barrage of arrows at Shi who was trying to escape from Tokiko but is subsequently destroyed by her arrows. She deactivates her Buso Renkin and alongside Shusui reveals to Kazuki and Tokiko that they are their enemy. Later that night, Ouka and Shusui decide to face off against Kazuki and Tokiko in the school gym. They decide to wait a while until the night watchmen have finished their rounds so they will not be interrupted. Kazuki tells them that he thought that they were friends that he had to protect, Ouka tells him that he did protect them earlier and that he was very brave but is sorry to disappoint him. After the night watchmen leave, Ouka turns the security system off. As Shusui and Kazuki clash, Ouka activates her Angel Gozen and fires a volley of arrows at the unsuspecting Kazuki, however her shots are blocked by Tokiko who then proceeds to jump to the roof to confront her. Tokiko tells her to get down from her spot but she tells Tokiko that it is now it is the spot where she will be firing arrows. She proceeds to fire more arrows but Tokiko deflects them all causing them to put holes in the roof. She then notes that the Valkyrie Skirt is fast and accurate like her own Buso Renkin but says that hers is slightly superior as one of her arrows then manages to break on of the Valkyrie Skirt's arm manipulators. Tokiko gets mad and jumps at her, protecting her vitals but allowing her arms and legs to get hit by more arrows. Tokiko slices down the water tower and manages to graze her arm but she quickly deactivates her Kakugane and runs away while the Angel Gozen automation distracts Tokiko. While on the run Ouka calls herself pathetic and realizes that she cannot defeat Tokiko on her own and needs her brother's assistance. She is horrified as she sees Shusui gravely wounded by Kazuki and fires one of her heart arrows which transfers his wounds to herself. Shusui removes the arrow, retaining some of his injury and walks towards her, holding her hand. They proceed to tell Kazuki and Tokiko of their desire to become humanoid homunculi and live together forever and about their past while reciting pretend wedding vows from the wedding game when they were kids. However Tokiko doesn't feel sympathy for them, claiming that becoming homunculi and making other people suffer is unforgivable as she goes to attack them. Kazuki stops Tokiko and the two have a brief fight until Tokiko knocks Kazuki out of the way and proceeds to finish them off, calling them admirable for not running away. Kazuki manages to defend them once more stating that this could be a new beginning for the twins. Shusui uses this opportunity to stab Kazuki through the abdomen in a last ditch attempt to finish their mission but Ouka quickly fires her heart arrow and transfers Kazuki's injury to herself. When Shusui asks her why she did this she tells him that if Kazuki heard their cries for help when they were locked in the apartment, she knew he would have came to save them and became their friend. As she is about to accept death Kazuki tells her not to give up and uses the twins Kakugane to try to heal her, they needed one more however so he asks Tokiko if they can use hers and tells her that it is her choice to save her or let her die. Tokiko decides to let them use it which helps stop Ouka from bleeding. Eventually she and her brother are taken to the hospital. Ten days later Ouka wishes Shusui good luck as he leaves the hospital to find his old sword master so that he overcome himself. Later on, Kazuki and Tokiko visit bringing her flowers and a "get-well" melon, however she can't talk for long so Angel Gozen does all the talking for her. Kazuki gives her the flowers telling her that they are from Mahiro and the others, he tells her that they are all worried about her and tells her to hurry up and get better so they can all go out for tea. She starts to cry out of happiness saying that the flowers smell wonderful and wishes she could share them with Shusui. Powers & Abilities Keen Intellect: Ouka is well known for having a sharp mind, being the student president and a favoured familiar of the L.X.E. Ouka also specializes in hacking and computer engineering being able to hack into the Alchemist Army's computers and records. Buso Renkin Buso Renkin of Archery, Angel Gozen (エィンジェル・御前 Einjieru Gozen) Ouka possesses Kakugane XXII which takes the form of a large pink and red bow with a large decorated heart shape covering the handle. In addition to the bow it creates a bulky right-hand gauntlet with silver plating and finally a pink and red winged pixie-like automation that has large red eyes and a heart on its chest. *'Gozen Automation': This automation shares its consciousness with Ouka and becomes her alter ego, having its own voice and mannerisms it becomes a character in its own right. **'Arrow Generation': In battle the automation helps create, aim and launch shining pink arrows from the main bow. It can launch several of these arrows at high speeds and with extreme accuracy making them difficult to avoid. **'Communication Device': Through the heart shape antennae on top of its head it can be used in a way that is similar to a phone and can even broadcast video back to Ouka. **'Urination': When scared, the automation can actually pee itself, a rather useless ability used solely for comic relief. *'Heart Arrows': The gauntlet can create special heart arrows which have the ability to absorb the target's injuries and transfer it to the archer. However this is limited to physical injuries and weariness, as such it cannot transfer serious injuries like a lost limb or diseases and death. Alternate Type Buso Renkin Angel Gozen: Alternate Type (エィンジェル・御前 代わり・タイプ Einjieru Gozen: Kawari Taipu): When Ouka uses Kakugane LXX, the automation appears the same but now has cream colored butterfly wings instead. This could because the Kakugane previously belonged to Dr. Butterfly or because it was given to Ouka by Papillon who subsequently started working for. The gauntlet appears the same as the original but it is unknown what the bow looks like as it remained unseen. Trivia *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: **Her bust size is 88, her waist size is 30 and her hip size is 89. **She likes Shusui, espresso and pearl pink colors. **She dislikes "The world that entraps us", society and happy people. **Her hobby is having pretend wedding ceremonies. **Her special ability is her appearance of harmlessness *Ouka's design and personality are based off Yukishiro Tomoe, a character from Nobuhiro Watsuki's earlier work Rurouni Kenshin. Quotes *(To Kazuki Muto) " I don't know why you're always so tired but you shouldn't overexert yourself." *(To Kazuki Muto) "Well you did protect us earlier. That was very brave of you. Sorry to disappoint you." *(To Tokiko Tsumura) "Is that so? Well tonight it's the place from which I'll be shooting my arrows at you." *''"I'll endure any humiliation to make our dream come true."'' *(To Shusui Hayasaka) "Until death do us part." *(To Shusui Hayasaka) "I thought, back then when the door was locked if Kazuki had been outside, he would've come and saved us." *(To Kazuki Muto) "They really do smell wonderful. I wish I could share them with Shusui." Gallery Cyara ouka img.gif|Ouka Hayasaka icon C-ouka01.jpg|Ouka lineart C-sonota05 1.jpg|Ouka colored lineart C-ouka02.jpg|Ouka facial expression lineart C-sonota05 2.jpg|Ouka facial expression colored lineart ca:Ouka Hayasaka Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Ginsei Private Academy students Category:Familiars Category:Alchemist Warriors Category:L.X.E. Category:Antagonists